Talking to the Moon
by FlyingLovegood123
Summary: The Doctor wonders if Rose looks up at the moon and talks like he does.


**. . . And the last one. This one is 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars, which I thought fit the two nicely. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Talking to the Moon**

**I know you're somewhere out there, **

The Doctor sat in the doorway of the TARDIS. His legs dangled out of the doorway. He was in orbit around Woman Wept. Its icy moon sat in his view, and he gazed at it morosely. He had just left Donna at her home, standing in her wedding dress surrounded by snow.

Rose was out there somewhere. Somewhere in her universe, and the Doctor wondered if she, like him, was looking at the moon.

**Somewhere far away**

She was so far away. He couldn't get her back. The walls had closed. He could almost feel the distance between them.

**I want you back  
I want you back.**

He rubbed his face, trying to hold the tears back. He had become so dependent on her. Her beautiful smile, her generosity . . . her love. He needed them.****

My neighbors think I'm crazy,  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had.

So many people on their adventures had asked him why he held onto her. There were so many smart, independent people out there. People who didn't need rescuing. People who didn't cling to him. But they didn't understand. They didn't understand Rose.

Rose loved him for who he was. There were people who loved to travel and loved what he could do, but Rose was different. Some companions had massive trouble accepting regeneration. Rose had trouble too, of course, but she still loved him as much as he loved her. She loved him for who he was; she made him better.

She was clingy because she was strong; he sent her home. If there was one thing his Rose couldn't stand, it was being treated like a child. The Doctor felt a small, sad smile tug at his lips when he thought of a conversation they had had after he'd regenerated;

'_You sent me home.' Rose said. 'Why?'_

'_I didn't want you to die.' He replied._

_Rose hugged him and whispered; 'I would rather be with you and die with you than living my life knowing that I could have saved you.'_

That was his Rose. No matter what, she wanted to be with him. She would never have left of her own free will.****

At night when the stars light up my room,  
I sit by myself,

Talking to the moon  
Tryin' to get to you

He tried, he had really tried. He looked and looked and looked and could find nothing. He was so selfish; he knew he should just let go and let her live her fantastic life but he wanted her. He wanted her smile and he caring words. She understood the pain he had went through; the burden he carried and the pain he harbored.

"I hope you have a brilliant life." He whispered. He wondered if she could hear him.

**In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool?  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**

**I'm feeling like I'm famous,  
The talk of the town.**

He had become so big. People knew him. The Oncoming Storm. But what use is a storm without a Wolf to herald it?

**They say I've gone mad.  
Yeah, I've gone mad.**

He was mad. Not insane—not the kind of insane the Master is. Was. But he was mad. Before Rose it was horrible; he wanted to kill himself. He had gone to Krakatoa to die, and he had boarded the Titanic to die. Both times he survived, and he wondered if it was because he felt Rose's love echoing back through the ages. Then he had met her, and he was better. His madness was still there, but now he remembered how to live, and the wonders the universe held.****

But they don't know what I know,  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back.  
Yeah, they're talking back.

Was Rose looking at the moon? There was only one in orbit around the Earth. Perhaps she heard him and was talking back. Perhaps she heard his message to have a brilliant life and would try. He knew she would try; Rose would never give up. That just wasn't her.****

At night when the stars light up my room,  
I sit by myself,

Talking to the moon  
Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side

He had leaned against the wall and listened. He felt her there; crying and raging and desperately trying to get back to him. He tried to project his sadness and desperation through and his glimmer of hope; that somewhere there was a gap big enough for her to come through.

Of course there wasn't, and he never even got to say goodbye.

**Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool?  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**

Do you ever hear me calling?

_Rose. _

**'Cause every night, I'm talkin' to the moon  
Still tryin' to get to you**

_Rose._****

In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too

_Rose._

**Or am I a fool?  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon**

_Rose._****

I know you're somewhere out there,  
Somewhere far away...

So far away.


End file.
